


Quoth the Raven "..."

by FleetSparrow



Series: Drawlloween 2019 [22]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2021-01-04 03:56:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21191153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: Damian thinks it would be very amusing if Dick could become a bird.





	Quoth the Raven "..."

**Author's Note:**

> Day 22 of Drawlloween.

“Zatara, is it true you magic can do anything?” Damian asked.

Zatanna thought for a moment. “Almost anything I set my mind to.”

“Can you turn Grayson into a bird? I think this would be most amusing.”

“Well, that all depends on what Dick thinks about it,” she said.

“Think about what?” Dick asked, as he brought in the snacks.

“Would you like to be a bird, Grayson?” Damian asked.

“My lifelong dream,” Dick said, putting one hand on his heart.

“You see?” Damian looked to Zatanna triumphantly.

“He wants me to turn you into a bird,” she said.

“That might be fun for a little bit,” Dick said.

“Alright.” Zatanna focused on Dick. “Ekam kciD a drib!”

There was a flash of light and suddenly a raven stood where Dick had been.

“I thought he’d be a robin or something,” Damian said, disappointed.

“Ravens are highly intelligent,” Zatanna said. “Maybe that’s why.”

Just then, Bruce walked in. “Where’s Dick?”

“Hi, Bruce!” Dick the raven said.

Bruce looked between the raven, Damian, and Zatanna, and said, “Change him back before you leave."

And then he left the room.

Dick spent the better part of the next hour flapping around the room, kraa-ing happily.


End file.
